Electra Complex
by 100Encantada
Summary: An adopted daughter had a deep attachment to her father and a little to his wife but she loves their children, she's not an ordinary girl somehow she's different


**Electra Complex**

an adopted daughter had a deep attachment to her foster father and she doesn't like her father's wife except for their children, later she found out she's not just any ordinary girl..she is somehow different.

This is my first fiction to be published, however it's not the very first fiction that I write

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters

I place my bag in my lap, take my notebooks and my pens outside and place my bag beside my study table and of course I had to open my small study lamp and the family photo frame on the right side shine which is my adoptive family my foster father Yusuke, my father's wife Keiko, their children Ruri and Katsuo and I Michiru Urameshi the adopted child of Yusuke Urameshi.

Before I begin let me finish my third and last assignment Algebra, Oh! This last one is about to finish, come on, give me something harder than that. Then after finishing my assignment I return them to my bag and get a paper and pencil in my drawer and write a poem about Love? Life? I know now Father! Well if I had to change the lyrics of Luther Vandross's 'Dance with my father' I want to give it a try, no wait. I want to revise it 'Just me and my Father'. That's cute! and it's a good thing I'm also a Reikai Tantei like my dad.

Sorry guys if I'm not yet formally introducing myself to you, Michiru Urameshi 14 years old I had a single braid hazelnut hair and heterochromatic eyes my right eye is green and my left eye is blue, I am adopted, when I am an infant, a person out of nowhere left me at someone's doorstep and a middle aged woman found me outside the door and note was with me saying "Please take care of this child, because one day you'll protect each other " and the young man were surprised when his mom is carrying a baby in his mother's arms. The next day the woman and his son ask the neighborhood who left a baby in someone's doorstep and guess what? No one answered but the young man called someone his spirit friends, a girl with a flying oar, a toddler who's actually his 'boss', a demon fox, a tall guy, and a small guy he seek their help to trace the person who left the baby in someone's doorstep, guess what happened next? A young adolescent gave birth to a baby successfully and unfortunately the young adolescent died to hemorrhage and that's her story and their last resort...Orphanage, poor little thing they're turning me over to an orphanage home, but the young man had conscience he wanted me in his arms so I guess I'm still lucky and named me Michiru.

Years later a pretty young brunette came to our house asking for forgiveness and when she saw me the young man said that I am his daughter, adopted daughter then I ask what happened between the two of them, he told me that they have a misunderstanding and a break up happened so until then they are not talking to each other no more and since I am a kid I got into her place and talk to her and they should make up and after what happened I did not know I become a bridge to make them up so guess what happened after that, they get married and bear a little girl and I named her Ruri Urameshi, she look exactly look like her mom. So you think we are happy? Nah! Like an old married couple they use to have conflicts too, so kids shouldn't get involve in things like that right? What I do is hide Ruri in my closet and cover her ears whenever her mom, I mean our mom and dad are having conflicts. So if you think I can make them up again, think again I can no longer do that because Ruri, made them stick together and glued them, and bear another Katsuo, he look like dad.

While growing up mom never expect me to be smarter than she is while in Sarayashiki, the school where mom and dad use to attend. I got straight A+ she's also straight A, I play every sport while she play volleyball, I am student council president and she's class representative, I am popular in guys and they waited me outside the gate and she's popular in guys too but a few. While writing my poem, my door opened.

"Katsuo, knock first before you come in" I quickly hide my paper and pen in my drawer and turned to the person.

"Sorry, Big sister Chiruh mom and dad called for dinner" we both get downstairs and meet them

"Are you done with your assignments?" mom asked

"Yes I am"

"Then let's eat our dinner" dad told us.

After dinner and washing the dishes I went back to my room to finish my poem when I saw mom standing in front of my bedroom.

"Mom?" she turn on me

"Can I please check your assignments?"

"Alright mom" I opened my door for us to enter and hand over my notebooks to her and turn on to my assignments

"Tell me, aren't you having difficulties in your subjects?"

"No, not really" and she return my notebooks to me

"So keep it up, hope my kids will be like their sister"

"Don't worry, I'll teach and guide them" and my door opened

"Mom and Big sister Michiru!" Ruri and Katsuo enter my room

"Yes kids what do you want?" mom asked them

"Help us in our assignments please?"

"Of course kids" and they get outside then mom stayed for a while

"Anyway, continue being a spirit spirit detective, a strong detective"

"What about them?"

"No, they're not going to be spirit detectives, anyway goodnight"

She told me calmly and leave my room. She's being selfish again, that attitude of her that I really don't like. One time when dad and mom had a conflict, dad once slept with me and sometimes she thinks that I'm another girl or other woman. Excuse me guys I'm only a kid, why she should get jealous of me? There is only one woman in dad's life and it's mom.

I almost forgot I should finish my poem now before Lord Koenma give me another mission with my two partners Amuro with her growing hair and growing nails, Nanoha with her spirit boomerang and bladed fans, last but not the least me with tendrils of darkness, death scream, and death shield. I became a detective because when I was 10 a dark spirit energy came out of me, when a demon out of nowhere attack a spirit detective in training, he's the detective right after the spirit detective after dad, it cause mayhem in the temple and I run away with dad and Uncle Kuwabara then blast an energy that make dad and uncle weak and it tried to come close to me and shout in no time until a dark triangular shape barrier appear in front of me and it vanish.

The spirit world investigate and I came from the Netherworld, the opposite of Spirit world they tried to finish me but of course dad defend me and instead of finishing me they trained me as a spirit detective until I met Amuro and Nanoha. Amuro Amagasaki had ponytails and thick eyeglasses, while Nanoha Kamijou had messy hair and braces in her teeth these two losers' lives changed forever because of me. I defend them and found out I'm a detective and of course I had to erase their memories later a demon attack us and I shield myself to protect them and they tried to fight and a spirit energy came out and soon we become comrades and turn to detectives.

Finally I'm done with my poem and get thirsty perhaps I should get a bottle of water and drink. I went downstairs and head in the kitchen and open the fridge to take a bottle of water and close the door, suddenly footsteps are coming to my direction, probably it's Ruri or Katsuo who wanted to drink milk before sleeping. I guess I'm wrong it is dad who came to my direction.

"Hello sweetie, you're still awake?" Dad ask and took a bottle of water in the fridge too

"Yes, I still am" and closed the fridge

"Let's get upstairs now"

"Okay" he took my hand and head upstairs and stop at my bedroom

"You're a lady now, how a much more if you have a boyfriend?"he ask me

"That's impossible dad, there's only one man in my heart"

"Really, do you love him?"

"Yes of course, and you already know him"

"Let me guess, is it a friend of yours?"

"Of course not, you're the man I am talking about"

"That's great, and a great detective too"

"Thanks" and I kiss his cheek

"Goodnight"

"Night too" he kiss my forehead and head to their bedroom

I lay in my bed and a touch my lips together with a simple smile.

"What am I thinking, I'm only a kid!" I sit in my bed and took one of my charcoal sketches, In the painting is me and dad I touch his image and kiss it.

"Darn what's going on with me?!"

I punch the headboard of my bed and a pocket dictionary fell in the bedside table, and a weird word appear in the entry _'Electra Complex' it means deep attachment of a daughter to her father, came from the Greek heroine Electra._

"Attachment of a daughter to her father" it's cute after all it's true. I can't wait them to have another conflict and dad will sleep with me again.

"I love you dad".

_Arigatou (Salamat)_

100Encantada


End file.
